ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andželika Bērziņš
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Andželika making her way down to the ring. |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Andželika Bērziņš Andželika |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 9 in (1.75 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 120lbs (54 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | July 27, 1991 (age 21) Barrow-in-Furness, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from |Riga, Latvia |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Randall Evans Craig Anderson TCM Staff |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Official Debut | August, 2012 |} Andželika Bērziņš (born July 27, 1991) is an English-born Latvian model, professional wrestler, valet and General Manager. She is best known as the valet of Craig Anderson on the Bebo Wrestling Network. During her professional wrestling career, Andželika has failed to register a single victory after fourteen matches on the independant circuit, including a Divas Championship opportunity at a Total Championship Mayhem Wrestling (TCM) pay-per-view. As of January 2013 she works for Deathlock Wrestling Federation (DWF) on the Bebo Wrestling Network following her release from TCM. Early Life Bērziņš was born on July 27, 1991. She is of Roman Catholic belief, having been raised that way. Bērziņš met her soon to be husband, Craig Anderson, at high school. The two begun dating six months later and Craig later managed to convince her to take up professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Training Andželika begun training at the age of eleven with the help and encouragement of Anderson. It took her five years to make noticable progress, but by the age of twenty-one she was ready to begin her career on the independant circuit. Independant Circuit Andželika made her debut for Total Championship Mayhem Wrestling (TCM) in August 2012 as a heel. She competed in her first match in a losing effort against fellow newcomer Latisha. Following this, she begun to job to the faces in the federation. On December 14, 2012 Andželika recieved her first ever Divas Championship opportunity after the champion, Latisha, hand picked her as her opponent. She was, once again, unsuccessful and was released after becoming the first, and currently only, person in the company to lose six or more matches in a row (15) and lost all fifteen of her trial matches. Deathlock Wrestling Federation (2013) On January 20, 2013 Andželika was confirmed as the official General Manager for DWF Collision with the view of competing in occasional matches. She was publicly revealed on the January 29, 2013 edition of Collision where she was interrupted by Abigail Jade, who claimed to be the most powerful female in DWF. Bērziņš then challenged Jade to a match for the Deathlock Championship that she won later in the night. On the February 5 edition of Collision the two main evented the show in a two-out-of-three falls match for the Deathlock Championship. Abigail Jade comfortably won the match by two falls to nothing and retained her title. This handed Bērziņš her first ever defeat in DWF and her sixteenth overall. She is yet to record any victories. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Implant DDT, with theatrics - 2012-present **''Collision Course'' (Roundhouse Kick) - 2013-present *'Signature Moves' **Boston Crab **Dropkick **Sleeperhold **Jumping snapmare **Schoolgirl roll-up *'Wrestlers Managed' **Craig Anderson *'Managers' **Craig Anderson *'Nicknames' **"The Jobber" **"The Lycra Lady" **'"The Boss'" *'Entrance themes' **'"When the Moon's Reaching Out Stars"' by Persona 3 (January 20, 2013-present) Personal Life Bērziņš had not been a professional wrestling fan prior to meeting Craig Anderson. However, she became attached to the sport after watching Craig during one of his training sessions. In October 2012, on Craig's birthday, Craig proposed to Bērziņš. The two were married in November. Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Engish characters Category:1990 Births Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Female managers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:General managers Category:Jobbers Category:Valets Category:Female Characters Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012 Category:British characters